Kula Diamond (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820176 |no = 7152 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Un innocente e vivace cyborg con il potere di manipolare il ghiaccio. Kula fu lasciata con una mente più giovane di quanto apparisse dopo gli interventi chirurgici per modificarla. Un giorno, si risvegliò in una terra familiare. Tentò di scoprire dove si trovasse, ma le sue indagini andarono poco lontano. In quel momento, un invito insanguinato apparve sull'orlo della sua visione. Cos'era questo torneo dell'Abisso Scarlatto? |summon = Eccomi qua! È il momento di vincere! |fusion = Buono, ma non hai niente di più... fresco? |evolution = |hp_base = 4228 |atk_base = 1526 |def_base = 1638 |rec_base = 1694 |hp_lord = 6040 |atk_lord = 2180 |def_lord = 2340 |rec_lord = 2420 |hp_anima = 6782 |rec_anima = 2222 |atk_breaker = 2378 |def_breaker = 2142 |atk_guardian = 1980 |def_guardian = 2536 |rec_guardian = 2321 |hp_oracle = 6040 |def_oracle = 2241 |rec_oracle = 2717 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ccant = 32 |ls = Presenza glaciale |lsdescription = Aumento del 35% di PS e DIF - Aumenta DIF (80%) quando il danno inflitto supera una certa quantità (20.000) per 2 turni e aumenta la barra BB (3-6 CB) quando sotto attacco |lseffect = +35% PS e DIF;+3-6 CB sotto attacco, +80% DIF dopo 20000 danni inflitti |lsnote = |bb = Diamond Edge I |bbdescription = Combo di 10 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici - Aumenta la barra BB (4-6 CB) quando sotto attacco e DIF (110%) per 3 turni e attiva barriera d'acqua (2000 PS) |bbnote = 4~6 BC fill when damage taken, 120% boost to Def, 2000 HP on barrier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |ccbbt = 10 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Diamond Edge II |sbbdescription = Combo di 12 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici - Aumenta la barra BB (4-6 CB) quando sotto attacco e DIF(110%) per 3 turni e aumenta ATT in base a DIF per 3 turni (50%) |sbbnote = 4~6 BC fill when damage taken, 120% boost to Def, 50% boost to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |ccsbbt = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |bb1 = * * * * |bb10 = * * * * |sbb1 = * * * * |sbb10 = * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 820177 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 20133 |evomats4 = 20133 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |rare = 2 |notes = *(Edizione limitata - 5 - 12 Agosto 2016 16.00 CEST) *(Seconda edizione limitata 2-13 Marzo 2017 16.00 CEST) |addcat = King of Fighters |addcatname = kula 6 }}